


Meeting

by Aubreyella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubreyella/pseuds/Aubreyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen has suffered the worst of the lyrium withdrawls, Cullen realizes that there is something or someone missing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years. I have been playing Dragon Age: Inquisition since release and having a blast. I haven't, however, played the other Dragon Age games yet. I am considering picking them up though, just to understand more of the DA lore. IF I have effed anything up, let me know!
> 
> Warning: I have no beta but have been a beta for others. I am an English teacher, but that doesn't really matter. It is harder to see mistakes in your own work. If anything is glaringly wrong, let me know and I will fix it.

Act One: Meeting Each Other

  
They had been in Haven for just over a month when Emilia Lavellan decided to go to the rebel mages for help closing the Breach. She was leaving the next morning to travel to Redcliffe Village to enter into negotiations. Cullen Rutherford walked along the path towards the chantry to take one last look at the strategies that he, Liliana, Josephine, Cassandra, and Lavellan had put in place. He wanted to make sure everything was in order for her departure, and ensure her safety however he could. Since he would not be travelling with Lavellan, he could at least make sure everything was in well thought out.

Cullen could hear the boisterous laughter from the tavern. He imagined that it was Lavellan and company out for one last bash before they headed out in the morning. He just hoped that they didn’t get too drunk. He looked longingly towards the tavern, almost wishing he was amongst them.

  
“It would be okay if you joined them, Commander,” he heard suddenly behind him.

  
He looked back and saw Leliana. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” he answered.

  
“You go into the tavern and order an ale. It isn’t hard,” she said with a smile. “How are you doing without the lyrium?”

  
“How did you know that I gave it up?” Cullen asked. “It wasn’t supposed to be common knowledge.”

  
“You forget who you are talking to.”

  
“Nothing really escapes your notice, I know. I was just surprised. I still get pains, but I believe the worst has past. The nightmares are agonizing though, and they visit me most nights,” he answered plainly. Cullen was usually a very reserved person, but he trusted Leliana, and it was nice to talk to someone about it.

  
“You haven’t been sleeping then?” she asked. “An ale in the tavern would help with that, you know. It would also help with the solitude that I am sure you are feeling. It also hasn’t escaped my notice that you work far too much. Lavellan is ready for her negotiations. There is nothing more you can do.”

  
Cullen smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Leliana. Maybe I will pop in for a nip. Would you care to join me?”

  
She nodded and they walked wordlessly toward the tavern. When they arrived, they noticed that several tables had been pushed together and were laden down with drink and what appeared to be cookies but Lavellan was nowhere to be seen.

  
“Commander, Leliana!” The Iron Bull shouted as they appeared in the doorway. “Come, sit!”

  
Two extra chairs appeared at the table and Leliana whispered, “You sit, Commander. You’re looking bewildered. Chin up, they can smell your fear. I’ll fetch drinks.” She steered him toward an empty chair near Varric. Shortly after, a mug appeared in front of him and he saw Leliana sit in a chair close to Josephine. Their heads immediately bent towards each other and they began whispering.

  
“First time I’ve noticed you here, Commander,” Varric said pulling him from his reverie.

  
Cullen only nodded. “I am not sure how to act in such situations, Varric. I apologize if I am unsociable.”

  
“Oh, Curly,” Varric said with a laugh. “It is not so hard. You’re here. That’s already doing better than Chuckles. He’s probably off sleeping somewhere. Probably where the herald is too. I’m not sure what Emilia sees in him, but she is panting after him for some reason.”

  
“Oh, so she is involved?” he asked Varric. Maybe the tavern was good for something after all. If he was to become less lonely, if would be good to know who was available. It came as somewhat of a shock, though. Lavellan seemed to seek him out often.

  
“Were you interested, Commander?” he asked with a laugh.

  
“I wasn’t sure. She seemed to seek me out.”

  
“Well, she sits and listens to Solas talk about the fade with a moony expression on her face for hours. For Andraste’s herald, she sure is elfy,” he replied. “She makes sure she chats with everyone. She wants to make sure everyone feels like they belong.”

  
“I am not very good at reading people, I’m afraid,” Cullen said with a smile. “Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. Not that I am actively looking for someone, mind. There are more important matters at hand.”

  
“Yeah, like a giant hole in the sky,” Cullen heard The Iron Bull say from the other side of him. “Nothing like a good distraction while we work out how to fix it though.”

  
Varric laughed, “Curly, that is someone coming on to you, if you didn’t notice.”

  
Cullen started sputtering, rubbed at his neck, and muttered, “Uh, thank you, ummm, but…”

  
“Not go for men, or not interested in riding The Bull?” Bull asked rather loudly drawing the attention of the tavern. Most pretended that they weren’t listening though.

  
“The second option,” he whispered through his blush. “No offense.”

  
“None taken. I prefer redheads anyway,” he said with a jovial laugh as he winked at Liliana.

  
In an attempt to change the subject, Cullen asked, “What is with the cookies?” He reached across the table to grab one.

  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Varric said with a laugh. “Sera made them. She’s not much of a baker no matter how hard she tries.”

  
Cullen lifted a cookie and noticed its heft. “I think I will pass on this,” he said with a laugh. He lifted his mug and realized he had drunk it all without noticing. “That is the last of my drink, sadly. I think I must head to my bed. Thank you for your company, Varric.”

  
“Always a pleasure, Curly. I’m here often. I promise I’ll protect you from Tiny here,” he replied with a laugh.

  
Cullen smiled and made his way out of the tavern. He wandered toward his tent feeling lighter than he had since they settled in Haven. He slept well that night.

  
Eight days later saw The Herald and her small company return to Haven with not so good news. A Venatori magister had somehow managed to conscript the mages out from under the Inquisition. However, she brought back with her an unusual ally.

  
Dorian Pavus wasn’t at all what Cullen had expected when he learned he was a Tevinter mage. When Lord Pavus joined the war council to strategize, Cullen was impressed by the mage’s intelligence and willingness to aid the Inquisition. He was Tevinter, sure, but was slowly showing the others around the camp that not everything from Tevinter was evil blood rituals and slaughtering of children. Cullen also noticed that the mage held himself with grace, even with the first snows showing up in Haven. The mage hadn’t arrived in Haven with much, and his left shoulder seemed to be bare more often than not. It was growing colder in Haven, and with Lord Pavus leaving with the Herald for Redcliffe Village in a week, it made Cullen wonder about his comfort.

  
Lord Pavus kept to himself, often hurrying to the cabin he claimed close to the apothecary. Whenever Cullen saw him out in the elements around the camp, he noticed that Lord Pavus only ever wore a thin silken cloak. That wouldn’t suffice the cold winter nights he would encounter on the road. Cullen knew he had a spare cloak somewhere. He told himself that he was only making sure that a potential member of the Inquisition was comfortable. He knew that if that were true, he only had to make a request to the quartermaster and Lord Pavus would be supplied with a standard issue cloak.  
Cullen decided not to dwell on why it was so important to him that he supply Lord Pavus’ cloak. “Ah, there it is,” Cullen said as he pulled out the garment. It was beautiful. A deep brown, lined with a warm great bear hide. It was adorned with a beautiful clasp shaped like an elfroot leaf. It may have crossed Cullen’s mind that the color of the cloak would look nice against the mage’s tanned skin and would bring out the color of his golden eyes. Most importantly, it was sure to keep out the cold. Cullen exited his tent to deliver the garment to Lord Pavus’ quarters before he over thought his intentions and lost his nerve.

  
When he arrived at Lord Pavus’ quarters by the apothecary, he knocked lightly. When there was no answer, he opened the door and popped his head in.

  
“Fasta vaas, shut the door,” came from inside.

  
“Pardon me,” Cullen muttered and went to shut the door.

  
“Do come in, and then shut the door,” Lord Pavus amended. He looked up from his book when he heard the door latch. “Oh, hello, Commander. How may I help you?

  
Cullen noticed that Lord Pavus was wearing his cloak and had the fire was roaring hot. Cullen began to perspire under his thick cloak. “Lord Pavus, I-I came to see how you were holding up and to bring you this,” Cullen said nervously and held out the cloak. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous or why he was stammering. His inner monologue was screaming at him for stammering like a lad when he was supposed to be the commander of the Inquisition’s forces. He did not hear Lord Pavus rise from his chair and stand in front of him.

  
“Commander,” Lord Pavus started. “What do we have here?”

  
Lord Pavus lifted the garment from Cullen’s hands and shook it out to examine it. His breath caught as he realized what the Commander had brought him. “Where did you find this, Commander?”

  
Cullen’s eyes lifted and he looked at Lord Pavus. “It is one I had extra, ser. I had noticed that your cloak was unfit for our cold winters and hoped that this would make you more comfortable,” he answered simply.

  
“And you have no ulterior motives, Commander?” Lord Pavus pressed.

  
“Wait, what?” Cullen asked obviously confused. “No!”

  
Lord Pavus looked long and hard at Cullen. Cullen watched the internal war play out on Lord Pavus’ handsome face. Cullen started to fold under the intense stare, he was rubbing his neck and his innocent smile turned into a nervous grimace. “Oh Commander, its lovely. Thank you,” Lord Pavus said as he donned the cloak with a flourish, smiling widely.

  
“You’re welcome, my lord,” Cullen said with a smile. “I hope it serves you well.”

  
“It is so warm! I thought I would never again be warm!” Lord Pavus exclaimed clasped Cullen’s shoulder tightly and squeezed.

  
Cullen patted Lord Pavus’ back awkwardly, unused to physical contact. “Please call me Cullen. If you require anything else, please do not hesitate to ask.”

  
“Dorian,” he smiled in response. “I know next to nobody here. What can you tell me about the people around here? Please sit and tell me more about the going ons of Haven, Cullen.”

  
“I am not so sure I am the right person to learn the gossip from, Dorian,” Cullen smiled shyly. “If you haven’t noticed, I am not the most social person.”

  
“You noticed that I was cold. I’m sure you notice more than you let on. Try me, dear Cullen. I promise what you say will go no further,” he said as he sat on the bed waiting in rapt attention.

  
“Well then, Dorian, let me see. Varric spins a good tale, but there is always a shred of truth. Although, it is up to you to decide what is true or not. He is a loyal friend though. What else?” Cullen asked absently. “If he gives you a nickname, you know he respects you.”

  
“What does he call you, then?”

  
Cullen rubbed his neck and replied, “Curly.”

  
“Fitting. Tell me about Iron Bull, Cullen,” Dorian exclaimed with glee

.  
“He’s a good warrior and will always have your back. He’s loud and unapologetic. I think he and Cassandra may have something going on, but I am not for sure. He pretends to prefer redheads, but they watch each other across the training yard. It almost feels as though I am encroaching on something when I am out there training my people,” Cullen said with a chuckle. “Do you play chess, Dorian?”

  
“I do, Cullen,” Dorian said with a smile.

  
“Would you like to accompany me to my tent for a game?” Cullen asked with a smile. “We can continue our conversation. I must admit that I have enjoyed talking with you.”

  
“You want to be seen with me? In public? People will talk, you know.”

  
“Let them talk. They are always telling me to loosen up and quit working so hard. What is so wrong with being seen with you?”

  
“Apart from being the evil mage from Tevinter? I’m fabulous and I don’t hide that I prefer the company of men. From what I hear from around the camp, you are an eligible bachelor. A very handsome one, if I may add,” Dorian smiled with a grin.

  
Cullen blushed, and smiled, “I may be more inclined to your way of thinking than I let on, Dorian. I am a private person, but I do not have a care in the world what those people think of me. I am an ex-Templar and no longer take lyrium. I still suffer some side effects from the withdrawal. Does that bother you? It isn’t as though we’re jumping into bed. We are getting to know one another. And maybe seeing where that goes.”

  
“It is commendable that you no longer take lyrium, Cullen,” Dorian said softly, as he laid his hand on Cullen’s arm sympathetically. “And if you are not going to worry about the speculation, than neither will I. Lead on then, Commander.”

  
The two men walked side by side through Haven towards Cullen’s tent and makeshift office. They chatted amicably about nothing in particular. If people noticed, nobody said anything.

  
Dorian and Cullen spent quite a bit of their free time getting to know one another usually over the chess board. Cullen learned that Dorian was kind beneath his sharp wit. He greeted everyone he came across with a smile and a cheerful hello. Dorian learned that Cullen possessed a wicked sense of humor after he got past the ‘commander’ persona.

  
All too soon it was time for Lavellan to leave for Redcliffe Village once again taking Dorian with her. They were to leave at first light. Dorian was off packing his saddle bags for the journey which left Cullen fruitlessly looking over paperwork in his tent. He wanted to wish Dorian a safe journey, but didn’t know if it was his place. They had become friends, often spending their evenings over the chess board learning more about each other.

  
The flap to his tent pulled back and Varric walked through.

  
“Commander if I may have a word,” Varric asked politely.

  
“Yes Varric. Is everything alright? Is there anything you need help with?” Cullen asked.

  
“I came to give you some unsolicited advice, Curly, if you would like it,” he replied with a smile.

  
Cullen only nodded in response.

  
“Don’t let that mage leave without saying anything. Give him a reason to come back,” Varric said.

  
“Am I that transparent? It has been barely a week. Isn’t it too early to declare myself to him?” Cullen asked. “I’m complete shit at this. He deserves better.”

  
“You should let him make that decision,” Varric said. “And for the record, everyone is shit at relationships. It is whether or not you are honest and willing to work through things that makes a difference. Do you trust him?”

  
Cullen reflected on the last week. It seemed like a whirlwind. He looked forward to seeing Dorian daily. He opened up to his lyrium addiction with the man, something only a handful of people were aware of. Then it dawned on him. “Yes,” was Cullen’s simple answer.

  
“That is a good first step,” Varric said.

  
Cullen was moving swiftly towards the open tent flap. He had to go before he lost his nerve, so he had to go then. “If you will excuse me, Varric,” he said swiftly.

  
Varric just laughed and waved him off.

  
Cullen hurried across Haven and all too soon he was standing in front of the cabin Dorian had claimed upon his arrival. The door opened before his hand met wood.

  
“Cullen, I was just coming to find you,” Dorian said with a smile. “I was just visited by a pretty Nightingale.”

  
“And I a meddlesome dwarf,” Cullen chuckled.

  
“I came to—,” Cullen started.

  
“Would you like to---,” Dorian said at the same time.

  
They both stopped and smiled at each other. “You first,” Cullen said.

  
“Would you like to come in, Cullen? You never know who is watching, and I have a feeling that I want this conversation to be as private as possible.”

  
“Yes please. You never know which of Liliana’s spies are lingering about,” Cullen replied and he stepped into the cabin. “I came to wish you luck on your travels and mission.”

  
“Thank you, Cullen,” Dorian replied.

  
“Dorian, maker, I really am shit at this. I really do not know what I am doing,” Cullen said as he rubbed his neck nervously. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the mage and cupped his cheek

.  
“I don’t know. I think you are doing alright,” Dorian whispered and placed his hand on Cullen’s hip.

  
“Just, come back safely,” Cullen whispered back nanoseconds before he crashed his lips to Dorian’s making his intentions upon the mage’s return clear.


End file.
